Halfling
by galefreyan-ghost-detective
Summary: fifteen year old Alexandria has been hunting as long as she can remember. now alone she continues to do small hunts nearby while telling her father she is visiting old friends. when a hunt goes wrong and she ends up with the Winchesters. thing is, Alex isn't human and the creatures she hunts knows that, she does not.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... so this is my first fanfic ever so i don't know how this is going to go but we will see. If people lie it ill post a little more later.**

**Disclaimer:Sam and Dean and any other things from Supernatural are not mine.**

* * *

><p>I wandered out to the kitchen about 11:30 for some hot chocolate. The house was quiet. My research was spread across the dining room table for tomorrow. Right now all I wanted was some sleep or there was no way I was going to get that job done in time. The problem with the cabin was that it was always dark no matter how many lights were on at a time. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed it. It looked like a shadow but I knew better.<p>

"That's it! I'm taking care of you tonight. I don't care if I haven't slept in two days!" shouted at no one stomping up to my room. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt before grabbing my bag off the floor and heading out. My truck was parked out front waiting for me. Yes, I am only fifteen, yes; I shouldn't be driving by myself yet. I never got caught and I had a fake ID that said I was sixteen anyway. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and buckled up. It was an old '69 Chevy pickup that my mom used to drive. The blue paint was faded by I honestly couldn't see anyone else driving it. Whit an hour and a half drive ahead of me I guess I have a little time to explain myself. My mom was a hunter. Not like the people who go out in the woods and kill wild animals for fun. I mean like ghosts and vampires and anything else you can think of that goes bump in the night. My dad found out when I was ten. I accidentally let it slip that mom was teaching me how to shoot some of her guns and he was gone two days later. The cabin that I stayed in was his. He hadn't visited it in three years so I stayed there calling him every few days hoping he would answer. I told him I had left mom and was trying to turn my life around. He never called back but a check started showing up in the mail once a month to help pay for food and other things. I had a feeling my mom was dead but didn't want to believe it yet even though it has been three years since I last saw her. A year after I had started staying at the cabin dad made me start homeschooling. It was nice. I didn't have to deal with the whole school absences when I went on hunting trips. My weapons rattled in their secret compartment as I pulled out into the highway heading east. There was a false bottom in the bed that held my weapons store full of guns and other supernatural weapons.

The shadow from the cabin was a reminder. It usually only showed up when I was about to get a premonition or I had just come out of one. Just after my mom vanished I started having these terrible nightmares about things that hadn't happened yet and then I would watch the news or read online somewhere that it had happened almost exactly like in my dream. After a while I took them as hints and headed towards them in search of a good hunt and managed to stop some of the bad things from happening. About a year ago they started coming during the day. I think the shadow is kind of a side effect of the premonitions. Either way I needed to get rid of this thing so I could sleep. I had had a premonition wake me up. This one was set in an old hotel a couple hours down the road. It was set to be demolished in two weeks. Kids had been sneaking in there for months now to mess around in there, the premonition started out like I was walking down one of the hallways then I turned into a room where two men were standing carrying shotguns. They were arguing about something. A sound came from somewhere down the hall drawing their attention and they darted out of the room to find out what it was. The whole time I could feel the ghost energy in the hotel. After that part I couldn't remember much except that I had to be there during the hunt. The shadow pretty much confirmed my suspicions about joining this hunt. I pulled out onto the highway and headed that direction. I had a ghost to catch.


	2. Ghost hunt

**So i had a few people actually read this so I thought i would post a little more tonight before i go to bed. Enjoy, there is a bit more action in this scene.**

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later I pulled up on the back side of the hotel and slid under the security fence, my gun tucked into my waistband. The place looked ready to fall apart on its own. Most of the windows were broken and the entire south side was slowly sinking into the ground. The front doors had already been pried open and there were two sets of footprints in the dust. <em>Damn they are already here. <em>I thought as I headed for the staircase and began climbing towards the 6th floor. My instincts took over and lead me towards room 612. Ducking inside the room I found the two men standing with their backs to me arguing.

"I thought you said it would be here Sam!" the shorter one snapped.

"Maybe it only attacks girls" The taller one said. Just as he said that I felt an energy flick past me as it darted down the hall a bit farther. I followed it leaving the two boys alone to argue. It darted strait into room 623, the room where the events had all been centered. The lock was already broken so I just nudged the door open with my foot, my gun at the ready. This room was about to cave in on itself. The walls were all sagging inward and there was almost no glass left on the window. Not that I could see the window though, Mr. ghost was standing between me and that point and he didn't look very happy to see me. No backup; Check, Murderous ghost trying to kill me: Check, I must be on a routine hunting trip then. Anyway, Mr. Ghost decided I was a threat and a very real looking knife appeared in his hand as he took off running towards me. In a matter of seconds I had fired off a couple salt rounds into him and he was gone, for now. His knife had grazed my arm just below the shoulder but nothing super bad or anything. According to online accounts the man that had died here was cremated so I was just looking for a lock of hair or something to burn. Quickly I checked all the drawers in the hotel room coming up empty. Of course it was in the creepy dark bathroom, why wouldn't it be in the creepy dark bathroom. The mirror in the bathroom had been shattered so there was broken glass carpeting the floor. Starting on the far wall and working my way back towards the door I started looking. I had just finished the wall when Mr. ghost rematerialized and I saw it. Tucked under a folded washcloth on the counter was a comb. From the half-light in the room it looked like there was hair on it. Mr. ghost didn't want me getting to it though. He had his knife again. I raised my gun to dispel him again and it jammed. Now of all times it decided to jam up. I had just cleaned it too.

I backed up until I felt my back hit the wall. I had nowhere to go. His not very ghostlike elbow pressed into my neck forcing my head against the wall while his knife dug into my right forearm. This was it. i was going to die right there in an abandoned hotel would now what happened to me. Jus then the two men from the other room burst in the taller one spotted me first and pointed it out to his friend who raised his gun to dispel the ghost. I fell to the floor ghasping as he vanished.

"The comb!"I Choked out gesturing in the general direction of the counter where i had seen it. the taller one grabbed it and lit it on fire. It was one of those weird treated wood ones so it caught fire and burned quickly. I had caught my breath enough to stand up. I tried to walk out when the short her guy held out his hand to stop me. They were hunters, I could tell that much by the way they handled the situation but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. His partner gave him a look and he dropped his hand to let me past. After tying a piece of cloth around my forearm where the ghost had cut me I headed back to my truck to find a ,hotel to crash in for the night.

"Why the hell did you let her go?!" Dean asked as the girl darted from the room.

"There is only one motel within ten miles of this place that will let somebody like her rent a room and we are staying at it. With any luck she will be there when we get back." Sam replied calmly. Dean shook his head before heading out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>The only place to stay close by was a crappy little motel with stained carpets and doors that looked like a six year old could kick down. The desk clerk didn't even bat an eye hen I asked for a room though. I grabbed my bag from my truck before heading inside. The cut on my forearm was still bleeding pretty bad. I was going to have to sew it shut. The problem was I had left my first aid kit in the truck. Sighing I grabbed the room key and headed out to get the kit. The two men from the hotel were leaning on the back of a very nice looking impala talking to a man in a tan trench coat. Turning towards my truck I grabbed the kit. Back in the room I washed out the cut with water , then rubbing alcohol, which stung like hell but at least it wouldn't get infected. I used dental floss as my string. It as clean so it worked well and wasn't super expensive either. It took ten stitches to close up. Just after I had tied it off there came a knock at the door. Normally I would ignore it but if it as housekeeping I didn't want them in here at the moment. My gun and stuff was on the bed and there was blood in the sink. I cracked the door open just bit. The taller of the two men from the hotel was standing there.<p>

"Go away!" I snapped before closing the door again. I needed sleep. Now was as good as any. I put the do not disturb sign up and crashed into bed for a much needed sleep.

"Told you she would be here Dean" Sam said as the girl from the hotel grabbed something out of her truck.

"So you know her then?" Cas asked watching dart back to her room.

"She was at the hotel when we were hunting that ghost. She found it before we did. The only reason we knew she was there is because we heard gunshots town the hall. She knew they we needed to burn the comb to get rid of him so she has had some sort of training as a hunter." Sam said. It was nearly two in the morning and they still hadn't called it a night. Cas was still stating at the girls hotel room door.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean snapped getting his attention back.

"I have to go" Cas said before vanishing.

"Listen Dean let's call it a night and find a new case in the morning." Sam said

" I'm cool with that I just want to know who she is and what the hell she is doing hunting at such a young age alone." Dean replied.

" I'll go talk to her if you want" Sam said

"Go ahead then." Dean said as Sam started across the parking lot. He knocked on the door then waited till the girl cracked the door open just a bit to see who was there.

"Go away!" She napped before closing g the door again.

"That looked like of went well." Dean said with a smirk.

"She slammed the door in my face Dean, it went great." Sam replied sarcastically."Let's just call it a night and figure something out in the morning." Dean nodded and they headed into their hotel room two doors down from the girls'.


	3. Kidnap and rescue

**Here's another chapter. Things will start to pick up here in the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It ended up being about 2am before I actually managed to fall asleep. My arm had been killing me so I had to get up and dig out some pain meds of some sort. When I did manage to fall asleep I almost immediately woke up in the room I had affectionately named the angel room. The almost stark white room with gold trim and an ornate table in the center covered with whatever food I really wanted at the time.<p>

"Do you have a lead for me Castiel?" I asked turning to the angel that was standing in the room.

"I do in fact have a lead for you Alexandria. There is a group of three demons a few towns away that I would like you to take care of before they cause any more trouble. There will be information in your room for you when you wake up." He said.

"Alright then, I'll leave in a few hours. I need to catch up on some sleep." I told him before turning and walking towards the doors that would let me back out into the dream I was supposed to be having right now before the angels hijacked it. Just as I layed my hand on the door knob Castiel stiffened.

"There is someone in your room Alexandria. You need to wake up! NOW!" He said panic edging into his voice. I forced myself up into consciousness like swimming to the surface of a pool. I was no longer curled up safely under the covers of my bed but tied to the surprisingly comfortable desk chair. Two men were going through everything in the room. The contents of my bags were dumped all over the floor and the beds were destroyed their blankets torn off in search of something.

"Jakx is here, Lets go." One of the men said as he pushed aside the curtain on the window. The man cut the rope that was holding me to the chair and grabbed the one in between my wrists yanking on it hard to pull me too my feet. Just outside my door there was one of those creepy white kidnapper vans that don't have the windows in the back. One of the men from hotel room threw me int the back to another man who was waiting a grin on his face as I fell by his feet. As I looked up at him he kicked me square in the face and I screamed. Judging from the blood I could feel pouring down my face he had probably broken my nose. I Heard the doors to the van close as the man in the back picked me up by the collar of my shirt and flung me against the side of the van; Knocking me out cold.

* * *

><p>Sam woke to the sound of a door banging open somewhere in the motel. A few moments later a high pitched scream pierced the air. <em>The girl, <em>was the first thought in his head. Pushing asked the curtain on the window he saw a couple men closing up the back doors to a white van just in front of her room.

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam snapped as he started to pack up some of their things.

"Sammy, its three thirty in the morning. We do need a full night of sleep sometimes" Dean groaned.

"Fine, continue sleeping. I'm pretty sure three demons just took the girl from the hotel, but that is no big deal." That got Dean's attention. Five minutes later they were on the road following the van at a distance.

"I don't get it. She can't be much older than seventeen. What on earth would demons want with her?" Sam asked as they pulled up outside a warehouse the van had turned into a few minutes ago.

"My thoughts too. Demons don't make house calls very often." Dean added.

"Meg did for us a few times so maybe these ones have an old quarrel with her." Sam said.

"well it looks like it is just the three of them. That much we can handle." Dean said as he climbed out of the impala. Just as they entered the warehouse a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. They hurried to the main part and hid behind one of the shelves near the edge to see what was going on. Near the center of the warehouse the shelves had been moved out of the way to create an open space where the Demons were. Suspended from the ceiling was the girl with her hands high above her head. Her and one of the demons was inside a circle of fire liked the ones used to capture angels. The demon in the center ran a knife down her leg causing her to scream again.

Sam walked around the outside of the warehouse before coming up behind one of the demons on the outside of the circle and silencing it with his demon knife before he could call out to his friends. Dean did the same with his angel blade on the other side. Together they headed towards the one on the center with the girl. The demon just smiled as Sam stabbed him. Just as Sam withdrew the knife he drove his up to the hilt into the girls side. She gasped in pain but didn't have the energy to scream anymore. Sam reached up and cut the roe holding her up. Careful not to Jar the knife in her side they drove her back to the motel.

"Cas, If you've got a moment we could use your help" Dean prayed as they laid her down on one of the beds in their motel room.

"You called Dean." Cas said expectantly as he appeared in the room. His eyes went wide when he saw the girl laying on the bed.

"Demons kidnapped her. Taking her to a hospital will cause too many questions so we brought her back here hoping you could heal her enough so she won't bleed out in our hotel room." Sam said.

"Of course." Cas said as he placed two fingers on her forehead. The cuts on her arms and legs became light scars as did the knife wound in her side.

"Her name is Alex and she should be fine in a few hours." He told them as he straightened up before vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading. I'm going to try and post more regularly now that my schedule has evened out a bit.<strong>


	4. The Winchesters

**Alright. Here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Come on angel girl, just tell us where it is and we will kill you quickly." The demon growled. I remember crying out something to the fact of I didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't believe me. I knew now it was a dream but I couldn't make myself wake up like usual. It was almost a relief when the dream faded and Castiel was standing there.<p>

"You are safe now Alex. When you wake up the Winchesters will be there. They are the ones that saved you. Trust them they can help you." He told me before dumping me back into my nightmare. The only difference was that now I could wake up. It took a bit and I ended up waking up just before the stupid demon stabbed me in the side. I'm pretty sure I actually screamed out loud judging by the faces of the two men in the room.

"Well, you're awake." One of them said from where he was sitting at his computer. I rolled my eyes and slid off the bed making my way towards the door.

"Hang on there. Where do you think you're going?" The other one said, even with his friend sitting down I could tell he was the shorter of the two of them.

"I'm going to my room to take a shower and get some clean clothes. Judging by the set-up of the room we're at the same dead end motel we were at yesterday. I'll be back in an hour." I snapped pushing his hand away. The shower felt heavenly on my sore and freshly scarred body. I could tell the second I woke up that an angel had healed me just by how well the cuts had healed. The one in my side still hurt a little but I wasn't going to complain about something so little. I pulled on a clean tank top and a pair of sport shorts before slipping on my flip flops and my favorite hoodie. The two men would be waiting when I got back. Castiel called them the Winchesters. The taller one let me in when I got there.

"I'm obligated to come and thank you guys for saving my life. It is my own fault for not warding my room before I went to bed though." I said as I leaned against the table by the window. "How much did Castiel tell you guys?"

"He told us your name was Alex then took off." The taller one said.

"He popped into my dream and told me you two were the Winchesters then dumped me back into my dream."

"That would be us. I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam." The shorter of the two said.

"How do you know Cas anyway, Alex?" Sam asked sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"I prayed for help and he answered." I replied shortly. It was still kind of a sore subject for me.

"That's it? Of all the angels in heaven , Cas showed up, because you prayed for help?" Dean asked.

"I asked for the angel that helped me before to help me again."

"Helped you before? With what?" Sam asked.

"getting my life back." I told him sliding the right shoulder of my hoodie off to show the still quite noticeable handprint I found when I had returned to the surface almost four years ago. I didn't really want to discuss the circumstances of getting that handprint with two people who probably didn't know what it meant. I slid my hoodie back on and turned around to see looks of shock on bot their faces. I guess they did know what the handprint meant.

"Alex, How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen." I replied.

"And how long have you been back?" Dean asked.

"When I turn sixteen it will be four years. I turned thirteen two days after I got back."

"What kind of deal was a twelve year old making?" Dean asked.

"A stupid one. I was desperate and didn't know who to turn to."

"What did you ask for?" Sam asked.

"Help finding my mom. She vanished on a routine werewolf hunt. I haven't seen her since. The demon gave me a bunch of coordinates and six months. I looked until my time was up then went downstairs for six months. I kept looking when I got back but there wasn't much. I gave up about a year ago and kept hunting by myself."

"What did Cas help you with then?" Dean asked.

"In all honesty, I don't want to talk about it right now." I told them.

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want t-" I started then grabbed the edge of the table. _Not now, Please not now. _I thought closing my eyes tight. My head felt like it was splitting open. Getting premonition wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. I fought them when they came initially but eventually I couldn't take it anymore and let the premonition in.

The vision was a short one in respects to some of my others. There was a sign for a couple towns over called Smith's Center. It flashed to a warehouse on the edge of town where a teenager was cutting the lock on the door. Just as it broke, demon smoke jammed its way down her throat.

That was it. I came back to reality curled up in a ball next to the table in Sam and Dean's room.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Sam asked offering his hand to help me up.

"I'm fine." I breathed. I was still a little shaken from having one so suddenly. Normally I can tell they are coming about an hour in advance.

"What exactly just happened there?" Sam asked as I sat down on the bed pulling my knees up to my chest.

"A premonition. I have them sometimes. They show me things that are going to happen in the next few days that are preventable if I get there in time. They just give me a really bad a headache when they first start," I replied.

"How long ago did they start?" Dean asked. I couldn't tell what he was thinking on this subject. Most hunters that found out about them didn't want anything to do with me.

"Two months after I got back. I thought they were just nightmares at first till the things actually started happening. I started praying after that. Cas came and told me how to deal with them."

"How often do you have them Alex?"

"Once or twice a week. Sometimes they come in a dream and I don't even know they are coming till it is over." I told them as I stood up and grabbed my room key.

"Now I need some real sleep." I said then walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Send me a message if you have any questions or something you just want to tell me. <strong>


End file.
